


Health

by kayls



Series: Growing Up/No One Understands [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, Stargazing, i felt bad about writing sickness, just a little, so here you go, there's some sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayls/pseuds/kayls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your name is Meulin Leijon and you're the luckiest kitten in town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health

The two of you are together, forever. Laying on a blanket on a lawn already collecting the morning's dew, you're watching the stars even though they don't move too much.

“Man,” you breathe in and breathe out. Lazy Bones next to you, sort of on top of you, smells like a head shop, like weed, like 'catnip'. You've been clean for a couple weeks, and will stay a couple weeks more, because you heard a rumor that your college has been cracking down on the drug use in freshmen, and you're there on a full-ride scholarship that you can't risk. But even just the smell is comforting, especially with Kurloz so close, warm like a blanket his black t-shirt radiating heat soaked up in the day almost, his tan hand interlaced with yours, a little burned because you've never been careful in the kiln.

“Man, what?” Kurloz finishes your sentence because you never did, you let that balloon go. 

“Man, stars are perfect. Stars don't fight. No wars in the stars. They just live and live and live and then blow up when they can't live anymore.” You say, your voice is on vacation, sing-songy and light and Kurloz laughs at you.

“Meulin, you high? You gotta keep that scholarship, kitten...” He says, sitting up and becoming serious.

You pop up and shake your head. “No, Kurloz! I'm serious! Wouldn't it be cool to be a star? … I think it'd be cool anyway...” You frown, but you don't really know if he sees that in the moonlight. He laughs at you again and you're a little angry, just shut up, and so you lean over and kiss him hard.

He's surprised but picks up in time. You can smell the catnip on him and the smell of sunlight that seeped into his clothes, the scent of the conditioner he uses in his absolute mountain of hair and you can just smell him, like being wrapped up in his pocket and before you know it--

You're making love under the stars.

And god damn don't you feel cosmic.

**Author's Note:**

> oops really dumb fluff but i felt bad after writing so much sad/angry homestuck i thought i'd do this.


End file.
